Danny Green
Daniel Richard Green, Jr. (born June 22, 1987) is an American professional basketball player who currently plays for the San Antonio Spurs of the National Basketball Association (NBA). He is a 6 ft 6 in (1.98 m), 210 lb (95 kg) shooting guard / small forward from the University of North Carolina, where he played in more games (145) and had more wins (123) than any Tar Heel before him. Green is also the only player in the history of the Atlantic Coast Conference (ACC) with 1,000 points, 500 rebounds, 250 assists, 150 three-pointers, 150 blocks and 150 steals. He won the NCAA men's basketball Division I national championship in his senior year at UNC. In the 2013 NBA Finals, Green set the record for most three-point field goals made in a Finals' series. High school career In his freshman year Green attended North Babylon High School in North Babylon, New York on Long Island. While there, in addition to basketball he played quarterback on the freshman football team. Starting his sophomore year Green attended St. Mary's High School, a private school, in Manhasset, New York. He averaged 20 points, 10 rebounds, four assists and four blocks as a senior and 16 points, nine rebounds, four assists and five blocks as a junior. College career Green was the sixth man in his freshman year at the University of North Carolina. In his sophomore season he averaged 5.2 points and 2.8 rebounds. Green considered transferring after his second year at North Carolina. After staying, he improved his scoring average in each of the next two seasons. In his junior year he averaged 11.5 points, 4.9 rebounds, 2.0 assists, 1.9 turnovers, 1.2 steals, 1.2 blocks in 22.3 minutes per game. He also improved his true shooting percentage (TS%) significantly, increasing his field goal percentage to 46.9% and his free throw percentage to 87.3%. He shot 37.3% from the three-point line. Approaching his senior season, he declared himself eligible for the 2008 NBA Draft, but did not sign with an agent so that he had the option to return to school, which he decided to do on June 16. In his senior season he averaged 13.1 points, 4.7 rebounds, 2.7 assists, 1.7 turnovers, 1.8 steals and 1.3 blocks in 27.4 minutes per game. He again improved his shooting percentages, averaging 47.1% and 41.8% from the field and three-point line respectively. In his senior year, Green was selected to be a member of the ACC's All-Defensive Team. He was also named as a team captain along with Bobby Frasor and Tyler Hansbrough. Achievements at UNC *Part of the 2009 national championship team's starting five. Green logged a solid overall Final Four performance with 18 total points including six made three-pointers, six rebounds, five assists, three blocks, and one steal. *Green is the only Tar Heel ever to have 1,000 points (1,368), 500 rebounds (590), 200 assists (256), 100 blocks (155) and 100 steals (160) *One of four players in ACC history with 100 blocked shots and 100 three-point field goals (with Duke's Shane Battier, Maryland's Terence Morris and Wake Forest's Josh Howard) *Played in 145 games and been a part of 123 wins setting a new UNC record (record of 115 previously held by Sam Perkins) *Scored 1,368 career points (9.4 per game) *Passed Vince Carter in scoring at Virginia Tech on March 4, 2009 *Blocked a career-high 7 shots in the win at Duke on March 8, 2008 *Only Tar Heel ever to block 100 or more shots and make 50 or more three-pointers *Scored in double figures 63 times (nine times in 2005–2006, four times in 2006–2007, 24 times in 2007–08 and 26 times in 2008–2009) *Scored 20 or more points seven times in his career, including five times in 2009 *Led Carolina in blocked shots as a freshman with 32 and was second the next three seasons *UNC’s defensive player of the game 15 times (twice as a sophomore, six times as a junior and seven times as a senior) *Played in four wins versus Duke, joining Tyler Hansbrough and Wake Forest's Tim Duncan and Rusty LaRue as the only players to do that against Mike Krzyzewski-coached teams. College career highs *Points: 26 at Chaminade (11/24/08) *Field Goals: 11 at Chaminade (11/24/08) *Three-Pointers: 6 vs. UNC Asheville (11/30/08) *Free Throws: 7 at Wake Forest (1/11/09) *Offensive Rebounds: 6 vs. NC State (1/12/08) *Rebounds: 14 vs. NC State (1/12/08) *Assists: 7 vs. Dayton (12/31/06), UNC Asheville (1/9/08), Gonzaga (3/27/09) *Turnovers: 6 at Florida State (1/28/09) *Blocks: 7 at Duke (3/8/08) *Steals: 6 at Florida State (1/28/09) Professional career Cleveland Cavaliers The Cleveland Cavaliers selected Green as the 46th overall pick of the 2009 NBA Draft. After playing in 20 games in his rookie year, the Cleveland Cavaliers waived Green at the beginning of the next season. San Antonio Spurs Green was subsequently picked up by the San Antonio Spurs on November 17, 2010. The Spurs waived him six days later after he appeared in two games. After that, Green played with the Reno Bighorns of the NBA D-League. He averaged 20 points, a team high, and 7.5 rebounds in 16 games with the Bighorns. The Spurs signed Green again in March 2011, assigned him to the Austin Toros of the NBA Development League on April 2, and then recalled him on April 3. In August 2011, Green signed a one-year contract with KK Union Olimpija, which included an NBA-out clause option when the 2011 NBA lockout ended. Green returned to the Spurs after the lockout ended. Green had a breakout season, as he started 38 of his 66 games played, averaging 9.1 ppg. Green eventually became the starting shooting guard for the Spurs when Manu Ginobili returned to being the sixth man in the rotation. Green finished ninth in the league in voting for the NBA Most Improved Player Award. On July 11, 2012, Green re-signed with the Spurs for $12 million over three years. In his first game of the season, he scored 9 points and added 2 blocks in San Antonio's win over New Orleans. On November 1, 2012, he scored 13 points in a win over the Thunder. Then on November 3, Danny Green scored 21 points to help the Spurs beat the Utah Jazz in a 110–100 win. On November 13, 2012, he hit a game-winner against the Los Angeles Lakers, finishing the game with 11 points. On February 6, 2013, Green recorded career-highs of 28 points and 8 three-pointers made in a win over the Minnesota Timberwolves. He was one three-pointer shy of Chuck Person's record for most three-pointers made in a single game as a Spur. In Game 2 of the 2013 NBA Finals, Green was perfect from the field, including 5–5 from the three-point line. However, the Spurs lost in a blowout to the Miami Heat, 103–84. In Game 3 of the NBA Finals, Green hit 7–9 from three-point range, including the one to set a Finals record for most three-pointers in a game by a team. He notched 27 total points in the Spurs' blowout 113–77 victory as the team took a 2–1 series lead in the process. On June 16 in Game 5, Green made six three pointers for a total of 25 in the series to that point, breaking the record for an NBA Finals series previously held by Ray Allen, who made 22 in six games with the Boston Celtics in 2008. By the end of the series, which lasted seven games, Green had made 27 threes, but the Heat won the championship. Setting the NBA Finals' 3pt record NBA career statistics Regular season Playoffs Category:Roster